Mai's adventures in Nanba prison!
by Phazeit
Summary: Just as you thought things couldn't any weirder in the all to infamous Nanba prison, in comes an old friend of Hajime and Hitoshi's. She's never worked as a guard for a place like this before , but i'm sure she'll do fine... right? Well anyway come along for the ride, and see what the the group does next!
1. Intro chapter

Hajime glanced around nervously as he waited in the elevator. A drop of sweat trickling down his forehead as he cleared his throat.

"What does she want?... and why in the middle of the day like this?"

The elevator made a light 'ting' noise as he stood forward and stepped out of the opening doors. Bright pink just seemed to gleam and sparkle off of the walls as he took a few more steps towards the large door.

"You are fine, she still doesn't know about cell 13. Everything is under control". He spoke to himself quietly before he knocked on the door twice.

" Come in"

The warden called him from the other side of the door. As he stepped in he saw her there, a very serious face staring back as she held it in her hands.

'Shes holding a file?!' Hajime thought to himself as he silently gulped and looked her in the eyes for just a moment, before he heard another voice.

" Hello big brother!"

Hajime raised his eyebrows as he looked to his right, his younger brother Hitoshi waves to him, a giant smile on his face. This brought some ease to him, and in response he gave a sigh of relief before he focused back on the woman in the chair.

" May i ask why i was called here? This isn't the usual time of day to have a meeting."

Momoko and Hitoshi both motioned him forward to the desk. As he walked up she held out the folder to him. Hesitantly he paused before taking it and opening it.

His eyes widened as he opened the file and saw a guards application, as well as a picture of a girl. She had long, deep brown hair and bangs that matched, flowing like two ribbons down her cheeks. Her eyes were a shade of bright lavender, with a darker ring near her pupil. She also had very light freckling on her fare skinned cheeks.

Momoko, noticing his sudden change in expression spoke.

"I guess that you know her?"

He straightened his face up and nodded, Hitoshi still smiling as he swayed side to side happily.

" Yeah, she is a family fr-"

" We've known Mai forever! She used to help nee-san train and she was amazing!"

Hitoshi interrupted him as he joyously fawned over the photo.

The warden let a small smile slip as she looked over to the bouncing ball of joy. She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, but she soon shook her head and mentally told herself to cut it out.

" So she can defend herself in a violent situation? That is good. Supervisor Sugoroku the reason i have called you down here was to ask your opinion as to whether she would make a good guard or not."

Hajime blinked for a few seconds before looking back to her application. While it's true they've been friends a long time, he still hasn't seen her in awhile. Reading through the pages, he's impressed with all she has accomplished she has gotten numerous letters of recommendation as well as references.

" To be honest, she has what it takes to make a great guard, or even supervisor. But i am worried about one thing... "

He looked to his brother, then back to the warden as he handed her back the file.

" I'm just worried that the men will try and harass her. "

Hitoshi then giggled and shook his head, pig-tails waving. " you know she would kick their butts. She's an amazing person and i think she should join. Besides, it would be like a little reunion!"

Hajime sighed once more, and then nodded in agreement. " Yeah, she can more than handle herself."

" So you believe that she would do well" her deep crimson eyes looked into his as she put the file away.

Hajime looked towards the ground once more, trying to avoid her gaze

"Y-yes. I do."

"Very well then. I shall call and get her set up for training." She responded calmly, yet one could tell something was off about her tone. She then sent them both out of her office, watching Hajime leave as she blushed a deep pink.

' ah hajime, someday you will call me by my name!~'.


	2. Chapter 1

2 Months later-

" congratulations to all of you that have passed training. All of you now have my respect, as well as my trust that you all will help us make nanba much more secure place. "

The warden looked to the rows and rows of guards that made it to the end. Among all of those men however, there was a singular female. She was awfully short, maybe about 5'2 or 5'3 and her long, milk chocolate colored hair flowed past her hips in a very slight wave. Her bangs separated down the middle mixed in with the rest of her gorgeous locks as well. Wearing the normal uniform, with the coat wrapped around her hips and the hat clipped to a belt loop. She had simple tall combat boots, black and laced up tight. The top edges were folded down much like that of her shirt collar. Black gloves cover her hands, perfectly matching the shade of her boots, and made of the same material as well. Her armband was clipped to her shirt sleeve so it was much more visible.

She looked up to the warden in anticipation as she continued her speech. Pretty common hoo-rah to rile up the guards. Mai looked forward to work under whatever building she would be assigned to, as long as it wasn't the building that had that man with the cape... he seemed off for some reason to her. Just, eye patches...while they are cool, they just make someone seem evil.

The warden's words faded into the background as Mai took into notice the men standing to her sides. ' Those men must be the supervisors' she thought to herself as she began taking mental notes.

' Ok, so there are a lot of buildings jeez. Alright, so from what i can make out we've got' She squinted ' A monkey. OK that is weird. and there is a man with a lot of feathers, makeup is a little heavy but hey i don't judge. Then we've got...'

A look of shock came over fer face as she looks at a man whom very clearly has tusks instead of canines. he looked pretty bored with the whole ceremony as he yawned and looked around.

" how the hell does he eat with those.." Mai accidentally spoke under her breath. A few of the other trainees looked to her, a slight expression of annoyance upon their faces. The girl mouthed the word 'sorry' as she focused back on the warden.

" Now all of you will be assigned to your buildings, on the board next to the door of the exit there is a list of buildings and names associated with whom is going there. please go to the break room of the building you are assigned to within the next hour to meet with your supervisor." the warden motioned to the board and saluted.

" you are all dismissed!"

The newly trained guards all saluted in return, Mai included. Looking at the guards one more time, she noticed a very bald, very scary looking man. Her eyes widened as a bright smile appeared on her face. She then looked down, hiding her excitement for the sake of professionalism. A few of the fellow trainees called out to her as she glanced over before she waved for them to wait up and sprinted to the board. getting a look at the list might take a moment however due to Mai being so short in comparison to the much taller men who were all gathered around. about three minuted passed while people looked over and left, the pile of people becoming smaller and smaller.

" finally..." Mai sighed in relief as she looked through the list. a look of confusion spread across her face as she was unable to find her name. Looking through each building one, two, three times over... still shes unable to find herself.

" You must be Mai!" A voice from behind caused her to jump as she turned around and looked over her shoulder. A man with sunglasses, wild hair and red marking on his face and body glanced her over. he looked a little crazy, but that fun outgoing kind. The man then bowed, taking her hand and motioning her towards the exit. " I was asked to come get you. You have a rather important assignment." Mai raised an eyebrow in question, but followed him anyway. About 15 minutes later they were at the wardens office. Two knocks later momoko has them enter.

" Mai konogami. Thank you for coming in." Momoko looked a concerned Mai in the eyes, then she sighed and looked down at the paperwork she had been working on previously.

" Your name wasn't on the board on purpose, and i'm sorry i could not uniform you until now. However, because of your gender i could not carelessly put you in any building. As you know, your situation is a rather specific case, so i would like to make sure you are comfortable. That being said, i would like to have you expierience each building, and make a choice as to which one you would like to work under."

Mai tilted her head to the side before she gave a nervous chuckle.

" you know, you don't have to do that. I'm more than happy to work under whomever i am put under. And no one should have to worry about my gender. "

Momoko gave a barely noticeable smile as she stood, walking over to her.

" Ms. Konogami, i thank you for your reassurance, however i have already made my decision. from today forward, you will spend a week at each building working under each building. Since you already know Hajime Sugoroku whom is the building supervisor if building 13 you will begin there."

Mai smiled happily and nods, her eyes beaming with eagerness as she clasped her hands together, squeezing as she held back a cheer.

" you have one hour Ms. konogami, please spend it getting to know the guards and prepare for your duties."


	3. Chapter 2

It took Mai about 15 minutes to get to building 13, with a loud and fun loving Mitsuru as her guide.

" so i am curious, how long have you known Hajime? of all of the people I've known, i am pretty sure he would have scared and chicks off rather quickly".

Mai giggled and tightened her jacket as she spoke to herself quietly, recounting the years. " so i'm 21 now... and i have known him since middle school... so about 6 or so years. Hitoshi used to have me come over to play a lot, and i met him one day when i was helping solve hi-chan's bully problem. He is like a big brother to me, and to be honest, i haven't seen him in a long time."

" yeah you could barely hold your excitement in the office" Mitsuru said slyly, elbowing her teasingly. Mai then punched him arm playfully as he moved ahead and opened a door labeled 'Break room'.

" here we are, the break room of building 13. home sweet home for the next week. Hajime will be here in about 30 min-"

"MAi-chan! " A sudden embrace from behind caused the brown haired girl to stumble forward, catching herself on a desk as she gasped. She turned slightly, and in her peripheral sight she saw Hitoshi clinging to her from behind, nuzzling into her back and muffling his words as he squeezed tighter.

" hello Hi-chan, i missed you, it certainly has been awhile. do you work in this building?"

Hitoshi released her waist to wrap his arms around her right one, shaking his head and Sighing. " sadly no, i work in building 4, but i do come here to visit!" he looked at the other guards, only about 3 or 4 were placed in building 13 and their eyes were all on the pair. Some fawned over Hitoshi and his adorable white dress while others gazed at Mai's amethyst eyes as she looked over to him. Hitoshi eventually went over and introduced himself to the other men while Mai stayed a little to herself, reading some flyers that were on the walls and fridge.

" Mai is it? so you'll be working with us from now on? that is a very pleasant surprise." A new guard spoke in a smooth voice and took a step towards her. Mai didn't know what was off... but there was something she did't like about this man. His hair was black, shoulder length and slicked back . he looked average when it came to looks with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. he towered over Mai, being about 6'3 and rather muscular in build.

The man bowed at the waist as he looked her dead in the eyes. " my name is Kuuro. i haven't really spoken with you at all during training, however i hope we can get to know each other. "

Mai bowed in return, however not nearly as far as him, as she then took a step away from him and walked back over to the pig tailed boy who is being hit on continuously.

"its nice meeting you, sorry i've got to go save Hitoshi, i'm afraid that they'll swarm him if i don't go over" She was plainly lying as she kept moving away from the raven haired man as he proceeded to eye her. Mitsuru noticed the awkwardness and shifted to getting between him and Mai as she explained to the men that Hitoshi was a boy, and not another girl. there was a few groans, before they all accepted it, still complimenting his outfit.

About 10 minutes passed uneventfully, with Mai speaking to the others as Mitsuru shifted in between her and kuuro. Making sure that the man doesn't creep her out the whole time. just as the bell was about to ring signalling the start of shift, a voice cut though all other conversation. In the doorway stood Hajime. His hands folded behind his back with a stern look on his face.

" hello men-" Hajime paused as he looked over to Mai, clearing his throat and correcting himself " And women." The supervisor continued to explain the different sections of the building, and what traps were where. As he was walking through the outlay of the blocks he began to lead them out of the room, starting an introductory tour of the area while giving a few pointers on what goes around there. Mai and the other listened carefully as they walked down the hall, stopping at the cafeteria and camera rooms along the way. The whole tour, speech included lasted about three hours, with a lunch break included in the middle. At the end of the short training session, he gave everyone their assignments.

" three of you will be going with Yomato, and inspecting some of the cell block while on your route. Then two others will be working under Seitarou. Ms. Konogami" He looked over to her as she straightened up her posture"

" yes sir?" Mai watched the previous four (The odd Kuuro included) walk out of the room to meet with yamato, the other three waiting for the blue haired pretty boy to come in and teach them some of the basics.

"since you will only be working here temporarily for a week, i am having you work under me, and Mitsuru when he takes over for me. You will be learning just like the other guards, and i will not be going easy on you either. our first assignment is in the camera room. Please follow me."

' I didn't expect to be gone easy on, but ok. Same old Hajime... he hasn't changed a bit. It is really nice to see him though.' Mai thought to herself as she followed Hajime, Hitoshi waiving her goodbye as he stayed behind with the other three.

Once in the camera room, Hajimes expression lightened as he turned around and fluffed up Mai's hair

" it certainly has been awhile kiddo, it's good to see that you are doing okay." Mai smiled up to him and chuckled, shaking her head and moving his hand away.

" it's nice to see you too. i had no clue you worked here, Hitoshi suggested i started working here after we bumped into each other about 5 months ago. He never told me you worked here too. not that that's bad! just a surprise." the girl looked to the side and blushed lightly. Hajime then turned to the cameras, pointing out a couple of cameras, one labeled as cell 13 and the other labeled as Cell 11.

" these are the two cells that you need to watch over the most. cell, which contains inmates 15, 11, 69, and 25. they like to try escape runs constantly." he hesitated a moment, then looked over to her, a concerned look spreading over his face. " however the warden doesn't know about the escape artists, as we do not want to bring a reputation to building 13. they aren't hard to catch... just annoying." he looked over to the camera.

" cell 11 holds inmate 99. He isn't usually a bad person, but every now and again he will also get out. Best to just watch him. oh, and Mai?" Hajime looked into her eyes and laid his hands on her shoulders, taking a deep breath. " you are not allowed to return them to their cells. not because i don't trust you, but because i don't them even knowing you exist. If you see you they will not shut up about you. so for the sake of my sanity, please don't go into that block specifically. if you do see something going on, tell me on your walkie."

Mai looked up at him and nodded, understanding the importance to him. she then shifted his hands, looking into the cameras. Her eyes widened as she pointed to the cell 13 camera.

" Hajime, they are't there."

The man's face automatically became twisted by rage as he looked to the cameras himself, slamming his fist on the control console. he then motioned her to stay here, and rushed out of the room. Mai's violet eyes glanced back at the camera as she watched the four men run along the hallway, with each passing they waive at the camera.


	4. Chapter 3

Mai watched in anticipation as Hajime passes each of the cameras at lightning speed, giggling to herself as he gets closer and closer to the leisurely moving escapees. Her giggles burst into pull out laughter as she looks at the mens' faces suddenly change from smirking happiness to ones of sheer horror as they all began to pick up speed.

The look on the man with the red Mohawk was the most hilarious though, as Mai could very clearly read the words " oh shit...OH SHIT!" being mouthed from his lips. it wasn't even a minute before Hajime stood still, about 10 feet away from them. Oh boy if looks could kill, they all would be dead. even looking through the camera, Mai felt a chill as her laughter died down.

The supervising officer than take a single step towards them, and the small green haired boy instantly fell over in submission. the guy with an extremely long braid was next, going for a single punch. To which hajime easily dodged and flung him into a wall. second man out. then there was Mohawk man, whom actually got a kick in, but that was all as the supervisors eyes burned with rage as he pulled back and punched him straight in the temple. All of the men falling unconscious as the final one, a man with two different eye colors was left.

Mai's eyes widened as she gazed into the screen, zooming a little to get a better look at his eyes. With every turn he made, they changed. Mai smiled slightly as this was something she had only read about in books. " fascinating..." Mai spoke t herself as her gaze was broken by a foot slamming into the side of his face. The man fell against a wall, already out for the count. Hajime then straightened his tie and hat before sighing. The put the two smaller ones over his shoulders, then he dragged the other two with each hand all the way to their cell.

About thirty minutes after the escapee fiasco, Hajime returned to the camera room, bowing in apology. Mai giggled once more to hajime's amusement before looking to the clock.

"My my, it looks like i have to go for the day. It was really nice seeing you again, and i look forward to working with you tomorrow."

Mai tightened the coat that was around her waist. Walking towards the door before hajime stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Mai glance at hajime's hand before looking up to him, surprised to see a very serious look on his face.

" Those guys you saw me apprehend earlier, i'm serious. you should steer clear of them. Also..." his face then relaxed into a look of sheepish concern. " Also please don't let anyone else know about that escape, we are trying to keep The warden from knowing."

Mai raised an eyebrow. " So this is a common occurrence? Wow this is gonna be fun." The man shot her a glare making her choke out a quiet nervous laugh. " I know I know, i'll stay away from the boys. I promise." She waved her hand up and down dismissively. Then, patting Hajime's hand, she moved it away from her shoulder and walked out of the observation room.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, Mai walked into the break room to see other trainees waiting there, some talking in small groups, while others were speaking with Seitarou about some of the duties for the day. She felt more calm than the day before, as the aura in the room was much more relaxed.

The feeling didn't last long though, as a familiar voice rang through the air. Kuuro, the creepy man from the day before stood from a chair and walked in her direction. A sly smile on his lips as he looked down on her, his arms crossed.

" hello dear Mai." Many of the trainees looked in his direction, then to The woman, whom now has a very annoyed look on her face.

" hello.." Mai returned the greeting with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kuuro then bent down. taking a strand of her long hair into his hand, pressing it against his lips. Mai smacked his hand away, her cheeks a light shade of pink from embarrassment. She then took a step back, making sure there was distance between herself and kuuro.

" Don't touch a woman without asking first. its disturbing and creepy." the girl looked over to the other guards, all of whom acted like they didn't see a thing. The only one that reacted was Seitarou, whom stuttered as he took a step between the two facing Mai directly.

" you must be hajime's friend!, i'm sorry for not introducing myself yesterday." He bowed politely and held his hand out, to which Mai took it happily for a friendly handshake.

" Don't apologize, we just did't have a chance to meet. My name is Mai, and yes Hajime and i are old friends." Mai gave a sweet smile , which made Seitarou blush as he released her hand. He then paused for a minute, a look of shock filling his expression as he fumbled around his pockets, finally pulling out a piece of paper. The man then handed her the paper, scratching his head as he spoke. " Hajime told me to hand you this as soon as i saw you. he will be busy with meetings today, so i think its probably your orders for the day."

Mai nodded and looked at the paper, reading in a few lines before she gave a very audible " what? you have to be kidding me!". All attention was on her now, and she gave a fake cough to ' clear her throat'. She then gave the paper to Seitarou looking down at the paper, then back at him motioning for him to read it. He looked at the paper and read through it, raising an eyebrow and face palming.

Kuuro then snatched the paper, looking down at it and reading it aloud. " Mai, today you will be running paperwork between our head doctor Okina Otogi, and the head Scientist Kazari Otogi. They have gotten into one of their tiffs recently and need a few errands run. I trust you to do this with the upmost Efficiency. Thank you, Hajime."

Many of the guards then Bursted out in laughter with small comments of " errand girl" ringing out of the various voices. Mai looked around at the mockery that some of them were making of her before she shook her head and stood straight. Saluting to Seitarou and faintly smiling.

" i do believe that i have to leave then, it is a shame to not be working with you. However, i hope we can work in the future." Her confidence and Shameless words shutting everyone up a she waved and stepped out, stopping by the observance room to grab a map and continuing on her own.

Back in the break room, Kuuro gave a sour look as he watched her leave. His expression becoming one of anger against the other guards before he groaned and took a step out. Seitarou walked over to one of the other guards and Whispered" is he ok? he seemed to cool until she left." The other guard chuckled and looked around before moving to whisper in his ear.

" yeah that's how he normally is, he is a jackass when Mai is not in the room. Though i have to admit it is a little funny to see Mai shoot him down like that. Kuuro thinks he is some hot stuff, so when his ego takes a shot he acts just like a three year old without his favorite toy." Seitarou nodded, mentally noting it.

Meanwhile Mai was wondering the halls, looking at the map every now and again but still plainly lost. Her head dropping a she hit a fork in the hallway. " i should have asked Mitsuru for help, this place can get really confusing if you've never been here. She sighed before taking out her phone, flipping it open and looking through her contacts, stopping at Hajimes before closing it.

"No, hes busy, you will find your way through this." The female guard then took a deep breath, then took a right. About three minutes later she noticed a familiar hallway and synced herself up with the map. It took about 10 minutes before she finally ended up at the office, folding up the map and shoving it in her back pocket. In the office, An old man was sitting at a desk. A large stack of papers and folders were to his right. His face looked extremely grumpy as he worked in silence.

Mai knocked on the door, breaking his concentration as he looked over. He blinked once or twice, then he stood up and cleared his throat. she smiled to him and bowed. " Dr. Otogi. i was asked-" The man interrupted, grabbing the stack of papers and holding them out to her. " I know, Hajime told me you would be running the papers between us." Mai nodded and took the stack, holding it to her chest. The old man griped under his breath. Mai sighed before walking up beside his chair.

" if you don't mind me asking, what did you two fight about... has to be pretty serious you you both are not talking." The man looked at her, then back down to his work. He began mumbling under his breath as he scowled at his paperwork.

" I'm sorry doctor, but i don't understand mumble speech." Mai watched as he suddenly stood, slamming his fists on the table and blurting out. "THE WOMAN WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT HOW I WRITE MY REPORTS! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A THING TO DO WITH HER, BUT BECAUSE SHE DOES'T LIKE HOW THEY ARE WORDED..." he huffed, the look of a pissed off ten year old on his wrinkled face.

The girl then snorted, holding back laughter before calming herself with a long deep breath. " That's a relief, I actually thought it was serious. " Okina relaxed a little, standing fully and now staring at Mai, His grey eyes giving her a once over.

" Now that I think of it, I have a patient that is coming in soon. Unfortunately KAGU-8 is with Kazuki right now, and during those times all he does is Whine and complain. however..." He rummaged through through a cupboard, pulling out a bright purple bottle with a small, hand written label. Motioning her forward, he sat her on one of the many beds.

" since you are a woman, I think that would be more than enough to keep him from acting like crybaby." he gave a pride-filled smile before taking the stack of papers away from her and placing them back on the desk. Mai whom of which was still rather confused.

"Excuse me Doctor, but who is coming in?" Her violet eyes glanced towards the door. Before The old man could answer, there was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 5

_Knock knock knock_

"Oh Grandpa-san! im ready for my medicine!"

A cute, young voice echoed through the door before it opened. In walked a boy only a few inches taller than Mai. His carmine eyes Looking around the room until they landed on Mai. Her own violet eyes widened as she instantly recognized him from the cameras.

'This is it... i just signed my own death warrant. Hajime is really going to kill me.' Mai thought as suddenly, The boy in front of her turned into a pure ball of light and happiness, running to where she sit and tackling her on the bed. His arms wrapped around the girl a he nuzzled his face into her bosom. The girls face became a burning red as she lay in shock, thinking of how to get herself out of this one. Her eyes shot over to The doctor, whom was getting some medicine and a cup of water prepared. He looked back on her for a moment before sighing. Setting everything down, he picked the boy up by the back of his collar, and sat him next to her.

" nico, take your medicine. We have to do the weekly checkup today. We don't have time for you to lose it."

Nico nodded as he continued to stare into the woman's violet eyes. Mai hugging herself as her eyes darted away. The boy took the medicine quickly. Sighing in satisfaction before facing mai one more.

" so your name is Mai huh? you are really cute! My name is nico!" Mai smiled, still nervous about hajime finding out about this. " Y-Yes, that's my name. It's nice to meet you. " Nico nodded as The old man moved in front of him, wearing a stethoscope. Nico then began removing his Inmate uniform, slipping the sleeves off as the to fell around his hips. Mai then stood up, Heading towards the desk and grabbing for the papers once more. Before she could fully pick up the reports the green haired boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes having a sad gleam in them as he clung tightly.

"You can't leave yet! i'm not done with my checkup." Mai looked back at him, only to see the largest and saddest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen one muster. then she turned around, nico still refusing to let her go. "please don't leave". Mai seemed surprised at the serious tone in his voice now. his hug tightening until her small frame was pressed against his. her delicate hands were resting on his chest as she laughed nervously before stuttering out. "o..ok then! i'll stay until it's finished. p-please let go."

In response, nico gave her a peck on her forehead before letting go. he then smiled brightly, skipping back to the bed and patting the area next to him. Mai soon joined, sitting at his side while the checkup resumed. About ten minutes later, they were all done, and nico zipped up his inmate uniform. The doctor began packing away his things before the sound of a few loud bangs could be heard in the distance. Nico looked around, Mai doing the same as she Jumped at the sound of a much closer, much louder explosion.

" I should have let you just go, crazy woman. " Okina Facepalmed in annoyance as suddenly, the door flew open. on the other side, a much older woman with a sizable door ram stepped through. Her eyes like daggers as she yelled out " WHERE ARE THE REPORTS! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!" She Scanned the room before she dropping the ram, clearing her Throat.

" Are those them?" Kazari pointed over to the stack of papers that were wrapped in Mai's arms. The woman nodded and handed the stack to her. She then took a step back and bowed her head. " it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Otogi, my name is Mai." Holding out her arms and passing on the reports to her. The older woman took them and huffed before scowling at her husband.

" It's useless to argue with you about this, Ms. Mai, i'll need your assistance back at the lab. Please gather your jacket and follow me." The guard nodded and grabbed her jacket, waving goodbye to the others as she followed closely behind the scientist.

*authors note*

Im really sorry about taking time when getting these sent out, i hit somewhat of a block with things going on in life, but now my imagination should be back up and running properly! I look forward to writing more of the story. Also, thank you got the follows and favorites! This is my first written fanfic, so it means alot to me. Anyway enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 6

About an hour later, Mai trailed behind kazari quietly, her head down as she twiddled her fingers nervously. The scientist led her into her own small secluded office and began explaining the what Mai would be assisting with. Mai seemed like a brick wall though as she listened in vain- instructions going in one ear and out of the other.

With everything done at the doctors office, she was gaining back her right mind. However instead of letting her curiosity getting a hold of her and the young woman keeping focus. Her brain decided to play on the anxious aspect of Nico, one of the notorious inmates of cell 13 knowing about her. She knew that Hajime would be upset, but she couldn't avoid it in the situation that she was in.

' Hajime should be able to understand, right? OH boy, i should have just left...I'm going to be killed my first week on the job by my supervisor. ' Her mind raced as her open book of a face twisted in anxiety and worry. Kazari whom was looking away as she gave instruction then grumbled under her breath and rolled up a newspaper. The then walked up to a painfully oblivious Mai and a loud SMACK echoed across the hallway as she smacked her over the head. Bewildered, The girl rubbed her stinging scalp before looking up to the woman and shaking her head. It hurt alright, but it helped her regain focus.

" thank you for that, i'm sorry it's just.." Mai trailed off as the older woman gave out a sigh before setting the rolled up papers on her desk. Kazari then paused, pointing towards a chair and instructing her to start entering some of the paper reports' content into a file on the computer, which sat on the desk before her. Before Mai could ask anymore questions, The older woman took up a screw driver and walked into the conjoining room.

"you've got this Mai! She needs my help because she is probably still working on..." Mai froze, trying to remember the name of their daughter. " kagu...8? i think? Oh well, now's not the time for that. let's get to work!" She popped her fingers as she removed her gloves and sat them to the side, reading through the file online before moving like lightning to fill out the entries.

She spent the next 3 hours working on them as she heard Kazari griping to Kagu-8 about how much of lazy lump her husband was. Every now and again, the scientist would stop in to check on her. She seemed slightly impressed at the speed that Mai moved, commenting that She almost typed as fast as Kagu-8.

By the end of her task, She was introduced to the robotic woman. Surprised at her tall stature and beautiful features, she stumbled over her words for a moment before getting a grip herself and properly seeing Kagu-8 off. The metal beauty waved as she headed back towards the doctors office. Mai smiled to herself, then let out a blush as her stomach made a noise similar to that of a lions roar. The then looked at the clock. "12:30 huh, i guess its time for lunch."

Mai thanked Kazari for her time and waved before heading out herself. She read through a map and went on her way towards the break room, stopping every now and again to chat with the other guards. Except for kuuro, whom she avoided like the plague. some of the men teased her about the errands while others asked questions, curious about the various things they had heard about the couple. She always spoke with them for a couple of minutes before the lion made it's presence known once more, ushering her towards the delicious goal. Eventually she made it, pulling out her pre-made lunch and Letting out a small prayer before hungerly devouring her meal.

After eating, she sighed in satisfaction and stretched. feeling relaxed after the crazy situation hat morning, she sat back and watched the clock to keep time while reading a newspaper that was left on a table. At 1:30 she straightened her uniform and tightened her jacket before heading towards the door. The rest of the day consisted of normal guard work, patrolling the halls and recognizing the different floor plans. She read through some of the plans for the traps that were being adjusted on other floors as well as escape routes that can be taken to avoid them. She even left a letter on hajime's desk with all of the possibilities that she had found. At the end of the day, she did't get to see Hajime at all. This left a feeling of slight sadness as well as relief for being allowed to live one more day. She said goodbye to her co-workers and yawned as she left the building, heading to her apartment for the day.


	8. Chapter 7

Day 3

 _Rrrriiiiing rrriiiing_

Mai sat up, stretching and blindly reaching for her alarm clock. yawning she pressed the snooze button. Mai finger combed her hair out of her face before rubbing her eyes and slipping her feet into slippers. the blankets slipping down from over her bosom and falling to the mattress. " dear got it's cold this morning, I really need to think about obtaining some Pjs." Her violet eyes groggily looked around the room for a robe as she stood up. Spotting a white, knee length robe and tying it secure to her waist.

 _Knock Knock_

 _"_ Mai-chan?" A muffled voice sounded on the other side of her front door. Then the knocking continued as she Stumbled through the hallway and into her small living room. " Who is it?" she called out, an eyebrow raised as she reached the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door stood a very awake and very cute looking Hitoshi, wearing a frilly (as per usual) white and pink dress. Mai sighed and opened the door, looking to him and smiling lightly. The cross-dresser hugging her tightly as the door shut behind him.

" Good morning, sorry for the attire. I just woke up when you knocked. I hope it doesn't bother you." Mai chuckled to herself as he blushed a bright red and took a step back, looking to the side. "I...I'm sorry! I didn't know."

She shrugged and headed to the bathroom. chocolaty hair trailing in untamed waves behind her while she grabbed for her set out uniform and a towel. hitoshi took it upon himself to sit on her sofa, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. ' we aren't little kids anymore, I need to remember that. ' He then gently smacked his cheeks to focus, calling out to her in a sweet voice as she turned into the bathroom doorway.

" Mai-chan, do you live here alone?" The boy looked around the room. There wasn't much in the small apartment, few decorations were separated on the pretty plain walls, and there was a average size TV in the corner. 2 bookshelves stood on either side of the TV, both filled with books, movies and video games. in the halls, there was a box or two that were still unpacked.

" yeah. I only moved in about 3 weeks ago during training. The warden thought that I should have a place to myself, being a woman and what not." Mai yelled across the Apartment as she closed the door. Hitoshi thought to himself as he looked around. The place looked pretty empty, and did not match the liveliness of its Resident. ' it seems lonely...' The boy grabbed a few books and read the backs of them. Many of them were fantasy, or romance novels. Many of the labels would gain the attention of a hopeless romantic. He smiled gently to himself as he put them back. The apartment was really clean, with no trash in sight, and no dirty dishes either. ' that's good' he thought. ' that means she's taking care of herself.'

About 20 minutes later Mai came out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel and steam surrounding her frame. She walked over to her guest and bowed, the towel coming undone and falling to the floor.

Hitoshi giggles and took the brush that she was holding, motioning her to sit in front of him on the floor as he hummed and brushed her hair. Mai smiled and relaxed as he calmly ran the bristles through her still damp locks. " I used to do this all the time when we were in middle school." The man looked down at her, a gentle gleam in his eyes as he stroked her hair away from her forehead. "yeah, I remember that, you were short that you needed an extra pillow." Mai looked up at him and laughed while his cheeks puffed out. " You didn't really grow too much did ya?" she blurted out, A Wide grin stretched across her face as she stood up. He nodded, looking almost eye to eye with her before handing the Woman her hat and the jacket that were both hanging next to them.

Mai clipped the hat to her belt and tied her jacket around her waist. Then she slipped off her slippers and into her combat boots. Finally she laced them up, before reaching out for Hitoshi's hand. " Come on! We can head to work together." Hitoshi took her and and giggled as they stepped out of the apartment.

After Getting dealing with a fun trip on a surprisingly packed monorail, The both of them stepped on once they hit building 13. Mai thought for a moment before looking to him in confusion. " why did you get off now? don't you work in another building?" Hitoshi nodded, holding out a bento box that she had seemed to be completely oblivious to him holding. " it's for Hajime, every now and again i'll make them for him to make sure he eats."

' So pure-hearted.' Mai thought to herself as she simply smiled and led them into the building. Everything seemed calm so far, which was good. There was no hajime waiting for her at the door. Maybe he didn't find out? Mai's hopes fell flat however as soon as she entered the break room.

Sitting at the table, alone, was Hajime. The aura in the room was dark and gloomy with all of it coming from the same, hunched over man. Mai's eyes widened as hitoshi took a step back, A look of confusion all across his face. The supervisor's head then looked, a death stare in his eyes as Mai squeaked a little. Then she took a deep breath, apologizing to Hitoshi and closing the door behind her, leaving him in the hallway.

" Ok, I'm gonna head back to building 5, I'll leave the food by the door...Bye bye." Hitoshi spoke through the door and laid the food outside of the doorway. his heels thumping on the floor as he walked away.

After about 2 minutes of dead silence, Mai walked up towards the table quietly. her eyes locked on his. "hajime-"

"Out of any one of them to find out about you. " The man interrupted, standing suddenly and clenching his fist while his whole body shook. " The one who can't keep his mouth shut had to find out. Nico was the one." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing a little to tight to be comfortable. She winced and laid a hand on his. " Hajime, it's starting to hurt." He Loosened his grip as his expression changed from anger to one of concern.

" Mai, they've gotten out of their cell four times this morning alone. They won't stop asking to meet you. Nico seems love struck, and probably said some stuff about you that isn't true. " He relaxed a little, dropping his arms and straightening his back.

" I guess there's no helping it now huh?" Mai reassured him, patting his back and turning round. Hajime groaned out of frustration while he picked out a few papers he had sitting in front of him earlier. " come on, I was hoping you would never have to meet those brats."

 _Author's note_ : Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the short chapter this time, but I will be releasing some more chapters really soon! There have been some events that have happened recently that needed my attention and disrupted my writing. Thank you for your patience, and Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 8

The walk down the hall was quiet. The young woman's eyes shifted between her Supervisor and the cement floor at a regular rate. The Expression on his face could only be described as concern. Loud voices echoed along the hall as many men cat-called and whistled at feminine form. However they quickly silenced themselves as each prisoner saw the man in front of her shot glares every now and again. they came across a few of the other gods on their way, among which included the disturbingly flirtatious Kuuro. Of all of the people in the prison, That kuuro was the only man who wasn't intimidated by Hajime's current state. He could only slip in a stupid one liner past Mai while she promptly ignored him. The man then said something unintelligible to himself under his breath before focusing once more on his duties.

The two guards arrived in the hallway leading to the infamous cell before they heard a distressed cry. A rather effeminate voice rung out, an undertone of annoyance and fear mixed into his words.

" This is the fourth time in the last 3 hours that you guys have escaped your cell! I know that it may be a little boring with the trainees heading to other areas for the day, But this is a serious issue! be glad none of them has spotted either of you as of yet."

Mai stopped a few cells length away from a crossed armed Seitaro. He was staring intently through the bar on the door to the unseen men. The guard was a little to focused on nagging to see the two coming upon him. Another voice responding to him came from the other side of the door.

" Well then, if you don't want us to leave again let us meet this chick that Nico keeps going on about. Unless of course she is just made u-"

" She _is_ real!"

Nico's frantic voice interrupted his suggestive remark. The mystery voice arguing with him back and forth. It was about then that Seitaro caught the two in his peripheral vision. He froze up for a moment before he unfolded his arms. His left hand waved to the two as he quietly spoke.

" H-hello Mai-Chan, Hajime. what a coincidence to see you here."

The man gave an unamused look as he motioned for Mai to follow him and led her to the front of a door. She looked inside to see Nico now flat out yelling at the man with blonde/pink hair. In the back of the cell, the other two that she had previously seen in the camera footage were having a conversation among themselves about the validity of Nico's rambling.

" Good morning Seitaro-san, it seems that you have had... quite a day so far."

Mai smiled gently as she spoke. Her voice attracting the attention of everyone in and around the cell. Everyone's heads snapped in her direction. Nico had a giant ' I told you so' grin on his face while the others' Jaws dropped. After a second or so, they all were at the bars of the cell. Hajime then tapped the cell with a baton.

" Step back before I open the door and make you." The man's demonic gaze made the others scramble back. Fear instantly overtook them, much to Mai's surprise.

She placed a hand on the baton, sighing and shifting the baton back to his side. " ease up big guy. we are trying to lessen the chaos remember." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear. He nodded in response and inhaled deeply, his composure straightening as he calmed down. The woman then turned to the Four that were on the ground in their cell, bowing as she greeted them.

" My name is Mai Konogami. It's nice to meet all of you". Her freckled face resembled that of an angel to the inmates, with the three others reaction matching that of Nico's. Each face flipped like a light switch from terror back to goofy admiration. The Braided man stood up first, stepping forward and offering his hand.

" The pleasure is all ours sweetheart. My name is Uno". He had a fanged smirk on his face as The woman offered her hand in return. He then moved her hand to his mouth, on the verge of kissing the back of her palm... And instead The tallest of the bunch shoved his hand over Uno's mouth. Mai chuckled and looked up to him, causing him to blush brightly and look to the side. Clearly he wasn't able to keep eye contact as his view was back and forth from her violet gaze and the wall of the cell. Uno expressed disappointment with furrowed brows. Dropping the females hand he then smacked The taller man's. The last two of the inmates now stood at the bars.

It was at this point that the black haired man spoke up, confidence showed on his face with a sly smile of his own. " His name is Rock, and mine is Jyugo. It's nice to meet ya. To be honest everyone was pretty sure that Nico made you up. It's a nice surprise to see that he was right." He had a little pink on his cheeks as well, but he hid the nervousness well. Nico was simply excited to see her again, grabbing the bars and almost jumping for joy. " I told you guys she was real!" he blurted out happily.

" She's off limits" Hajime placed a hand on her shoulder and stood behind her. Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion as the inmates responded with a visibly annoyed " Fiiiiine." Seitaro looked over to the both of them and thought for a moment before looking down. Then he looked at a nearby clock and gasping.

" I'm sorry Hajime, Mai. I have to go... Do some paperwork!" He squeaked out the words as he dashed off. The Supervisor looked to The inmates one last time before he started to head down the hall as well. " Please handle them for a bit, I Have things that must do as well". The Brown haired girl put her left thumb up and nodded. "you've got it!"

Once the two had left, the four inmates looked to the girl and simply fawned over her visage. She looked around for a moment before speaking up. " well, would you guys like to go to the training field? i think everyone could use a little sun. Not to mention exercise." They all looked to each other and shrugged before Jyugo walked towards the door, taking only 10 seconds to unlock the door and step out in front of her. She stared at him in awe, dropping the keys she held before kneeling down to pick them back up. this amused Jyugo as he chuckled and moved out of the way for everyone else.

"you alright sweetheart?" Uno glanced at her surprised expression and smirked. " He is quite the Houdini right?! though I've seen him do this much faster. Probably just showing off. " Jyugo scowled to that remark before walking forward, the others continuing in suite. Mai then shook her head and shifted to get in front of them, now leading the group of baboons.

It took around 25 minutes to go through the halls, with the herd awkwardly silent throughout the trek toward the sunlight. Mai's eyes kept drifting behind her to the group of somewhat attractive men. A small amount of blush warming her cheeks as she kept a small amount of distance ahead of them. ' Come on Mai, This isn't a manga, and it's not a game. these men are dangerous! quit Acting like a nervous school girl.' The internal self rant made her facial features shift a little to match her emotions. The Chocolate locks flowed when she shook her head. Finally, without paying to much attention She Almost bumped into the door. At the last moment rock grabbed her shoulder and she paused, face to face with the door.

" Thank you for that. i'm sorry, i was..."

" looking at the floor? thinking of other things that are plaguing your mind?" Uno interrupted, smiling and shrugging. " happens to the best of us." Nico cut in as well. she smiled to the two, causing them both to sheepishly grin before the doors opened. Everyone squinting as right rays of sunlight hit their faces. heading past the doorway their eyes adjusted to the sun outside. Mai's expression relaxing whilst letting her head fall back.

The group soon heard some commotion originating from the northern gate to their left. It seems quite a few guards seem to be walling off an area. The most surprising part about this was that the guards appeared to have the logo for Building 3.


	10. Chapter 9

Guards from building 3 surrounded almost every exit, with the field usually speckled with inmates and guards alike. Now, the grass scarcely had a soul besides the wall of guards and whomever happened to be on the other side. In the center of the field Mai could spot several small picnic set ups scattered on the grounds surface. It was about that time that a few of the guards noticed the confused Bunch and jogged over.

" Hey, you guys aren't supposed to be here! the Field is reserved for the next few hours for the fan club!" One of the two called out. Mai looked to the inmates in confusion. They responded with shrugs of their own. By the time the guards reached them, both of them were bent over and panting. Mai let the men take a Short breather, watching the wall of guards slowly move towards the middle of the field while the sounds of screaming and adoring girls filled the air.

" Fan club?" Mai curiously asked completely baffled by the girls that grouped in the middle of everyone. The four men cartoonishly drooled, causing Mai to smack them all with her hat. " quit being perverts! why are there girls even here? who in their right mind would create a fan club for the Prison?!" It only took a moment for everyone to bust out laughing around her with the others staring at her like she has two heads. Recovered, both straightened up and took a deep breath.

" The fan club isn't for the prison itself, but it's for inmate number 382 and 303 In our building. The funds made in the fan club help support Nanba."

Mai listened to the explanation and sighed understandably. Each subsequent inmate rolling their eyes. " Very well then, it... cannot be helped."

Many of the women sat down at the picnic settings, chatting among themselves. A few of the guards served out drinks in wait of the two that were meant to entertain the group of fawning females. Only a few minutes later, the uproar began. Four more of the guards appeared at the Southern gate with two rather attractive men in tow. One wore more of a bartenders get up while the other looked more like a mechanic. Rock shifted himself in front of Mai, whom had only just noticed them. " Don't let them see her. " The others nodded and took position in front of her as well. Mai furrowed her eyebrows and tapped on his back.

" I'm not scared of two men. I think I can protect myself." She gripped his right side and gently pushed him out of her way. " I-it's not that Mai-chan. We just don't want those guys to try and take you away. They _really like_ girls." Nico spoke quietly as he looked to her, using the same puppy dog eyes that he had used in the doctors office. " We don't wanna give yo to anyone else!" Mai Looked to the side, averting her gaze as his innocent eyes began to get to her. " Alright, if you guys are that worried, let's go.

They all smiled in relief. The guards nodding in agreement as she reached out to pick up her jacket. The movement caused the butler looking one of the two to take notice, looking their way. In one moment he was pouting at them men before hie emerald gaze spotted the astounding visage of a woman standing before them. A smirk stretched across his lips revealing a beautiful and sharp smile. The Other was trying to speak with him, but upon realizing he wasn't listening he followed his friends gaze to the violet haired beauty just as she turned towards the door. The long brown locks swayed and had glimmers of gold in the sun. Though he seemed confused, not by the fact that there was a female that wasn't with the others. But it was the fact that she was very clearly wearing a guards uniform.

Uno looked to the men and stuck his tongue out before offering his arm to Mai. She seemed confused, but took his arm as to keep the four of them calm and get them out of the field. This caused The Violet haired man to scowl. Changing his course, now heading towards the group that were leaving. His stride quickened as the guards began to take notice. The mechanic reached for him, trying not to make a scene.

" Honey, not now, we have business to attend to." He grabbed his arm and looked the man dead in the eyes. Honey glared back at him with rage in his eyes. " Trois, that brat did it on purpose! the bastard." The grouchy remark left his scowl as more of a hiss than words. Trois agreed, calming him before they both continued onward to the adoring fans. " Once this is done, we will find out what we can about her and their relationship. For now though, lets have some fun other beautiful women." Trois smiled and waved to the adoring fans whom quickly surrounded the bunch. Honey's eyes kept looking back and forth from the fans to the girl until she was out of site.

After about an hour of random walking (at a bored Jyugo's request) They all eventually ended up at the cafeteria for lunch. Mai waved them off to go eat while she spoke to a few of the other guards. Eventually Yamato appeared with another of the inmates, one dressed much like a ninja. She ignored the stared of the inmates, included Mr. Ninja and continued to fulfill her duties. After a few minutes many of the men calmed down and let her be. Some of the inmates watched her with concern, while others just gazed at her and gulped as she got closer while on patrol. A few of them even let out a stupid one liner every now and again only to continuously be ignored.

The next few hours were actually pretty normal, leading the four to their cell and heading back to the break room. Now that she had a small bit of relaxation she could finally spend some time alone. At least that was what she was hoping for. Her eyes looked along the spare books on the lone shelf in the break room as she looked for a fantasy novel to read. Her search was interrupted by the sound of someone cleaning their throat. Her head turned and focus turned into uneasiness Kuuro stood in the doorway. " Hello _beautiful_ " He snaked out a he looked around the room. A sneer etching into his smile to realize that they were alone. Mai noticed this as well, and moved further across the room. "what do you want kuuro?" Normally she wouldn't even care about his presence, but something seemed different. His aura seemed much more malevolent. His stance was much more domineering. He strode towards her, his arms open in a deceptively welcoming manner. " I think it is rather obvious as to what... or rather who I want". Her stance became defensive, taking one last stance before recognizing that she was against a wall. Kuuro Chuckled to himself and moved in closer, seemingly moving at light speed before appearing in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips before he tapped her against the wall with his arms. Looking down to her. The concern growing on her face as she placed her hands on his chest. She pushed a little, but he didn't budge. He pressed her body against his, moving his face closer to hers.

" Be mine, Mai Konogami...". He was a breath away from her as she looked up to him, petrified. A glint of green that glossed over his eyes, and she squeezed her own shut. Turning her head to the side the man brushed hair away from her cheek. His lips pressed gently against her forehead as he whispered " Perhaps another time. Sleep well Mai." She then opened her eyes, only to see that he Vanished. Mai paused, then slid to her knees. The warmth of his lips still on her forehead flushed her face a bright pink. Her heart racing as she clenched at the blouse that clung to her skin.

Just then, the door rattled open. In the opening stood a very out-of-breath Mitsuru. He looked int the room and glanced around until Mai was spotted. His normal demeanor was much more serious as he rushed over to her, taking her arm and pulling a still shocked Mai to him. She stumbled a little looking into his sunglasses and stuttering " H-He j-just..." Mitsuru grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her a little. " Mai where did he go?" He looked around the room once more. " I should have started sprinting as soon as I saw that the room had no one else in it." he spoke under his breath before doing a once over on Her. Making sure that her clothes and skin were unharmed. It took a few minutes before she calmed herself enough to answer his question.

" I Don't know where he went. He... just vanished."


End file.
